guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drain Enchantment
How Does One Tell if an Enemy is Enchanted? I have never used this skill on my mesmer character for the reason that I do not have the slightest idea how to tell if a foe has an enchantment on him. Could this be explained in the skill description? Queen of Spades 08:15, 14 February 2006 (CST) :See Enchantments --FireFox 08:24, 14 February 2006 (CST) :Enchanted players have a small ring turning around their body. This is the only visual clue. The other way to know if someone is enchanted is to check their health bar (by targeting or in the party list for allies). It will show a little green-yellow arrow pointing up. Hexed foes will have a purple arrow pointing down. Conditions will show as a light grey arrow pointing down. I don't think Drain Enchantment is really the place to mention that, it should probably be in Enchantment, if it isn't already. --theeth 08:27, 14 February 2006 (CST) Thx both of you. This site is a wealth of info. I knew about how to tell if a teammate was enchanted, but didn't realize the same graphics would show on a foe I had selected. I'll also have to check out the visual clues as well. ;-) --Queen of Spades 21:54, 14 February 2006 (CST) DE Elite? Is DE realy an elite spell as it says in the article? I think not... :PanSola just fixed this --adeyke 13:27, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Energy gained? Ok, as it reads in the skill info, it says you gain 16 energy. Though it costs 10 energy to cast. Do you only get 6 energy counting the energy cost to activate this skill? Or is it 26 energy with the energy cost of this skill?--Micro 19:41, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :The first one; you only get 6 energy more than what you had before casting the spell. --Dirigible 20:11, 3 July 2006 (CDT) ::Why is it "Enchantment"?-- Shady 11:33, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::What? --image:Necromancer-icon-small.pngSkax459 18:09, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Nerf? Anyone else who doesn't like the fact that it now costs more and has a longer casting time? I know with fast cast it's not supposed to mean much, but seriously, why not just buff the skill instead of... Mixing it up for no good reason? 69.235.241.219 00:51, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :It has been buffed overall. Especially for non-mesmers. Its a nice skill now-Buzzer 01:09, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::lol higher cost makes me think auspicious incantation for serious energy gain :p — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:37, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::even for non-mesmers this is good now, pays fro itself if it removes an enchantment, you just need to keep energy quite high. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 07:23, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Seconded. While it still costs the same, you'll get it back, so its best off to use it in the beginning or as a cheap(sorta) backline spell.(the old one was 10 and you lost a little if you have nothing in attributes. Therefore it kind of breaks even, in a good way) Flechette 07:43, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Third-ed. The increase in energ gain (Actualy making it decently reliable for energy management as it was in the old days) along with lower recharge make this skill A+ in my opinion. The two second casting is of course a drawback and some people might not like it, but otherwise the skill would be too powerful if you ask me. Zulu Inuoe 13:32, 12 August 2007 (CDT) NERF!!!!! This is my favorite energy management skill! Now look wat A-net has done to it! We dont need another heal for Mesmers A-net! E-management is WAYYYYY BETTER!!! Dean Harper 02:54, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, with the dropped cost, I might actually use this now, actually I'm sure I will in places like Aspenwood. +6 energy, and 125 health as well, sounds good to me. ~ [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 04:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Stop whining. Look what they did to paragons! --Lann 04:44, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::Exactly. This skill is better now, but they have been working long and hard to destroy the Paragon class and keep them unplayable. Even the PvE only skills are destroyed just to make sure people won't use them. ~ [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 05:03, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Do you even play this game? Paragons are brokenly good --Blue.rellik 06:56, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Do I play? Far far too much, yes, and for more than two years across over seven accounts. I even spent 40 hours last week just on powering another Elementalist up and in under two weeks has him in 15k Geo with Spectacles and even had rank five in some of the other GW:EN titles. I don't do PvP much these days with the way it's gone, but with nearly seven thousand hours of game play under my belt I think it's safe to say I play the game. :) I don't however see Paragons around much anymore (except in Nightfall) and the general opinion seems to be because they've nerfed them to near unplayable because they've destroyed every heal and protection skill they had. Even my Paragons have been sitting around as storage mules since they finished killing the PvE only skills. That's really not on topic for this discussion though. ~ [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 16:59, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::You've lost all credibility you could possibly have, general opinion is an idiot's opinion. Ask any good players and they'll tell you that paragons are still broken. And when I mean good players, I mean people like Avarre and Ensign, both are two of the most knowledgeable players in the entire community. --Blue.rellik 04:58, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I hardly think that's true. Ensign doesn't know much about the game, his "extensive testing" of SoulReaping (after the first nerf) was to use his Necro Hero and Signet of Lost souls and see if he could keep up evergy, which was flawed because a Hero can auto target foes with health below 50% far quicker than any human player, as well as the fact that Signet of Lost Souls isn't a core skill. He lost any credibility he had when he started doig things like that. I doubt Ensign even has a character of every profession, he sure doesn't seem to be very knowledagble of more than one of two classes. If Paragons wern't nerfed to the point of being useless then why don't you see them in play more often? The answer is because they can only be used for one or two gimmick builds these days, or for somewhat decent damage dealers. Nothing more. [[User:Sabastian|' Sabastian']] 05:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh so one mistake (even if that is true) means he loses all credability? So everything else he said is now false? Logic is serious business. Saying they're not played much is basing your opinion on the idiotic masses who still think Flesh Golem is awesome and Warriors can only tank. Nevermind the fact that Flesh Golem is terrible and Warriors are some of the best DPS in the game, paragons are awesome, they literally are the best overall for team protection. This is not opinion, this is fact. What other class can easily maintain SY? What other class has a good permenent IAS? What other profession has warior level DPS? What other profession can disregard energy costs most of the time? None. Your grasp on the game fails if you think having sword level DPS is 'decent damage dealers' or being the best at party wide protection is 'gimmicky'. --Blue.rellik 05:45, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::So anyone else says one thing you don't like, and you dismiss all their credibility, but Ensign does the same and that's entirely different? Hypocritical really, and more than enough proof that you aren't really worth debating with, but to generically answer your question I could say the Dervish or even Assassin if played correctly, but then again most people think if it's not a cookie-butter build it's not any account. Either way, have fun with your double-standards. ;) [[User:Sabastian|' Sabastian''']] 15:25, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::There's a difference between producing a large history of high quality information and making one small boo boo and being part of the idiot masses. Also I'll call your rubbish and prove to me that a sin or dervish can easily maintain Save Yourselves. Prove to me that a sin or a dervish can maintain a near drawback free IAS. Yes sins have awesome DPS with Moebius-Death Blossum but it doesn't really leave much in the way of party-wide protection. A dervish has great dps but I'll like to really see them maintain Save yourselves or the best IAS in the game (aka Aggressive Refrain) without gimping their already lowish armour. Don't worry, I'm patient, take your time --Blue.rellik 04:19, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::How is having near unremovable (aside from the few necromancer hexes and wells which aren't too popular from what I see), cheap, earshot range buffs not good? Incoming? That used to be unfathomably overpowered. Not to mention long range dps in warrior level armor. - Anon I prefered the extra e-managment over self healing. --Rururrur 06:49, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Ditto, and now the casting time is too long imo, reduce to 1 second and it is worth "something" 06:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Um... they buffed the hell out of pdrain. Who cares about this for e-mangement anymore? Its primary function is removing an enchantment, anything else it does is just icing on the cake. -Auron 07:15, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Meh. Inspired ftw. 220.101.173.37 12:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Honestly, I would much rather have the 1s cast, 15e, and 20r along with the 23 energy gain! I dont care about self heals on a mesmer, my monks usually take care of that. Dean Harper 16:54, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I think this is a buff more than a nerf. Removes enchant, nets you health + a bit of energy ? Sounds good to me. :ANet has had to balance and re-balance this skill repeatedly because it's so popular. I don't care one way or another, since like Auron points out, Power Drain is superior for E-management and this is, after all, primarly an enchant removal. It just happened to be one of the more used ones because it had e-management potential. It's more a general skill now. (T/ ) 04:30, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Kind of overshadows Strip Enchantment now, but they are in completely different attribute lines, so it shouldn't matter too much. --Ckal Ktak 21:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::KIND of overshadows? it ENTIRELY overshadows it. Only drawback to drain over strip is 5s longer recharge, and 2s cast instead of 1s. at a mere 6att points, in blood and inspiration respectively, drain costs a net 0 energy, and even heals for 1 health more than strip, at the cost of slightly longer recharge, and twice casting time.76.174.13.77 12:40, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Never underestimate the value of a 1-second cast over a 2-second one. Interrupts being my main point. Andran Steel 16:26, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::FYI mesmer fast casting take care about the 2 seconds casting time, so it's roughly 1 sec with moderate FC. Big Bow 22:57, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Since the March, 2008 update I personally prefer Strip Enchantment over this, because a) it removes two enchants, b) it steals health, c) it's only 1s cast (0.72s with FC 7) and d) it takes only 15s to recharge. I have Strip on one of my Mesmer Heroes with focus on Domination and Blood, and it's working well: :::::::: Zelda Gareth 10:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) 12th of June Buff I know I'm bringing up an old update, but since all of the recent changes to Mesmer skills, Drain Enchantment looks better than it did when Prophecies came out. It offers excellent energy management and more constant enchantment removal. Casting time aside, this makes Revealed and Inspired Enchantment cry. -Mike 20:42, 22 June 2008 (UTC)